heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.03.15 - Eggshell Diplomacy
The call came at about three in the afternoon, Harry having finished a day traipsing all over the city looking for clues as to where Mavra and Ligiea had been setting up shop and coming up with nothing, it had been several days since the event with Storm and Bob certainly hadn't come up with anything in his nightly jaunts. Pulling into the parking space for his office, Harry made his way up the stairs to the 5th floor of the old Gotham building and using his old telephone he called the number 'she' had given him Victoria Cunning was clear out of state, down in Pennsylvania checking out a case near Centralia. Of her various jobs, this one was definitely was one that was dangerous. This wasn't because of the creature she was hunting. It was because the underground fire that's been burning for a few decades. Sitting in her car she is quietly going over the various things that could be causing cases of extreme insanity and death in this area. Nothing is coming to mind though. That is when the burn phone rings. Promptly she picks it up and answers. "If you have this number you know who you are calling. What can I do for you?" "This is Dresden, I can't talk much over the phone, not sure who might be listening or how, needless to say what you and your brother helped with last night is just the tip of the iceberg, we need to talk someplace safe, can you make it to my office? Address is on the business card you lifted off me last time we met." he says making a blind guess as to when and if it was procured. "You've my word no funny stuff or boys in blue." he adds.. "Be there in an hour. See you then." She isn't one to talk so much concerning things at the moment. Vikki of course did lift a card off of him. She likes to know who is trying to string her out to dry. The hunt in Centralia can wait. At lease she wasn't too far out. The car roars to life and she peels out. True to her word, It takes her about an hour to get there. She was probably speeding and what not but she does make it. Walking into the building and into the office, She nods to him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Dresden." Harry Dresden nods "Tlad you could make it, is your brother not with you?" he asks having moved to let the woman into his office when she knocked. Glancing out into the hallway before closing his door "He's not waiting for you outside or some such is he?" the wizard asks as he moves to head back towards his desk. Victoria Cunning shakes her head. "He's about 10 miles out of Centralia. We were working a case. When you called, I opted to come given that he is still technically a wanted man in New York." She sighs. "Anyway, you've got a vamp problem here in the city. Pesky things really, They cause a lot of trouble for people." She states. Harry Dresden nods "yea, and their leader is one of the original brides of Dracula.." he adds before glancing around "Lets go someplace more..secure, Mavra or her lieutenant could be eaves dropping right now if they are using the right spells." he says simply "I know of a place where they'll have a hard time scrying, and they or their proxies can't show up and cause trouble." he adds Victoria Cunning nods, "Very well. What sort of place do you have in mind. Wait Dracula? As in I vant to suck your blood, turn into a bat and crash in a coffin Dracula?" She shakes her head. "Well color me impressed. One of his old ladies is still kicking around. Talk about a long life." Harry Dresden smiles "yea.. only one that I know of, Mavra.. she's the smartest of the bunch, and the meanest too.." he says simply "How much do you know about the Fae?" he asks before shaking his head "never mind really.. " he adds before picking up his staff "We're going someplace that's Accorded Neutral Territory.. anyone starts something there, they'll have hell to pay." he explains his staff starting to glow blue through it's runes before it dies back down for a moment. "You might see or hear things where we're going. I want you to give me your word that you /will not/ start any fights if there's something or someone unsavory there.." he adds "it's neutral ground, and while I'm a member of the Accords, you're my guest and anything you do will be a direct reflection upon me.. " he adds "Do you understand?" he asks.. Victoria Cunning smiles, "You know me." Yeah there is the smartass she is. "I won't start anything. Neutral ground means that those there, while possibly monsters in their own right, are sentient and therefore capable of controlling themselves. I may hunt some of them but right now, I will not. In fact." She pulls a gun from the back of her pants, pops the clip and sets both down. "There. Satisfied?" She still has a silver knife on her. Harry Dresden shrugs "that'll work." he says simply before he brings his staff up "Appartum!" he intones and slams the staff down on the tile of his office floor a green rent flaring up and opening in front of the man "come on through." he says as he steps in and vanishes through the rent in reality the scent of cooking steaks wafting back. Victoria Cunning follows along through the rent in space. "Well I always wanted to go though a glowing green tear in the fabric of space." The smell of steaks definitely catches her attention, "Oooo! That smells delightful. Might need to visit this place when we aren't on a case." Harry Dresden steps through a glowing green rent in the fabric of space and time leading another person on through. "Hey Mac, surprise me" he says to the bald bartender the tall wizard glancing around before heading to the bar "Want one?" he asks when he holds up the microbrew that Mac sets on the bar, room temperature as always. Victoria Cunning smiles, "Sure that would work I guess." She puts on some charm. Turns out she can be rather charming when she wants to be. Who knew? Her gaze shifts around as she takes in the various people and others who are here. A few she would definitely be hunting if she could but, at least she is trying to not get into trouble. "So lets hear about Minerva and the vampire bitches who are plaguing New York City." Quietly sitting there, he might not have drawn attention at first. A familiar, if occasional, face at the bar belongs to one Kent Nelson, currently nursing a pint and contemplating the last few fry wedge remnants of a steak dinner. He glances up as the others arrive, and raises his glass in polite salute. "Dresden," he says in an amicable tone, "Always a pleasure." He rises from his stool to nod politely to Victoria, setting down his glass, "Miss, I don't believe I've had the honor of your acquaintance." Harry Dresden hands Victoria one of the home brews and moves over to a booth as Mac starts to make french fries along with frying some onion and the steaks for a pair of steak sandwiches go on the grill. "Mr. Nelson" Dresden says in greeting "I believe the last name is Cunning but I've yet to learn her first name myself." he explains motioning to the table and sliding over to give Kent room to join them. "I was just about to speak with my friend here about a situation that is starting to build in the city." he explains Victoria Cunning smiles a little and bows her head politely. "Ariana Nicks." Of course she is going to lie about her name. Given the unfamiliarity of the place and the fact that there are several things present that she would hunt, it makes sense. While her and her brother aren't as well known as say, the Winchesters, They are known to be hunters. She takes a drink of the brew and smiles, "Ahh that is delightful. I needed a good beer." Then her name is mentioned. A couple at a table nearby look up with a wicked scowl. They watch the small group carefully. She facepalms, "Have ya ever thought why I haven't given a real name to anyone?" She sighs, "Victoria Cunning. Vikki for short. Kent's brow furrows, and he moves a bit closer to the other two before sitting down again. "A pleasure, Ms. Cunning," he says to Victoria with due courtesy, but he quickly pushes past that to address Dresden, asking, "The vampire business, then? I've heard only little--nothing as yet upsetting the Balance, that is--but one does catch... rumblings. I'd not yet thought it dire enough to explore." He pauses, quirking an eyebrow. "Unless it's something else entirely?" Mac looks up at the mention of the name and when a few eyes turn to look, he clears his throat causing several to look his way including Harry. Mac just nods his head towards the Accorded Neutral Territory sign." and several of the inhabitants let out a sigh of frustration before they get up to leave. Harry shakes his head "so far they've had poor luck, I ran into one of their recruitment drives, and a few...acquaintances ran into another. So they've not managed to get much of a foot hold. But that might change." he explains as Mac comes to bring two steak sandwiches with thick wedge fries cooked in the fryer, his apron immaculate he sets the two plates down along with three fresh beers. "Right now I have a friend doing recon to find where the vampires are lairing.. when they do I'm going to need backup. " he explains glancing over at Vicky "That's where I'd like to see if I could enlist you and your brothers help." he explains before turning to look over at fate "I would invite you to the shindig.. but... well you've got bigger fish to fry really.." he comments.. "My, how the tables have turned. The first time we met, we were more then willing to talk and such. There was that pesky incident with the voodoo priest who caught a bullet and then you decided to turn my brother's name into the police. We're hunters. The things we deal in are everywhere and when we have the cops after us our job is a whole lot more difficult then it needs to be." Vikki states. She idly takes another long sip of her drink. "Oh for the record, Voodoo boy decided to come back from the dead. He got his vengeance on me last night. no fatalities. I may have shot my brother but no biggy." A small smile plays at the corner of Kent's mouth for a moment, and he raises a finger slightly. "This may not be of sufficient threat to the Balance that FATE must intervene, yet please do remember that Kent Nelson may offer his services as well." Dropping his hand to make a slightly self-dismissive gesture, he says, "I would certainly not belong in the field on my own, I should think, but if I can provide anything else... please do let me know." He glances to Mac, his smile turning a bit distant, and he says, "I hardly think, my friend, that anyone would dare violate your accord." His expression darkens just slightly, the smile fading, "And I should doubt many would suffer them to try." Glancing to Vikki, he adds quietly, "And I do hope we all bear that in mind." Harry Dresden shakes his head "let me respond to your ohh so nonchalant revelation with one of my own." he says simply taking a bite of his fries. "Had you not killed him the first go around, he could have been safely locked away without any tools of the trade, and you wouldn't have had to shoot your brother. Thankfully there /weren't/ any fatalities." he says his tone a little sickly sweet while looking over his sandwich and taking a bite "I think I explained the neutral territory bit to Vicky here well enough. I hope so, I'm sorta putting my own reputation on the line bringing her here." he says with a smile to Kent. He then turns back to Vicky "I can use a pair of talented hands going into this place, there's going to be Thralls, and renfields guarding the place during the day, and lord knows what guarding it at night, when I go to find the place I'll be going there, with or without your brothers, innocents are at risk, and I'm not gonna let it happen in my city." he adds his voice dead serious. "Ya'll in, or do I go to my D list backup?" he asks .. Victoria Cunning laughs and nods to Kent, "You don't have to worry about me, I am the smallest threat here right now. Judging by what I see, there are several witches, a few warlocks, I see a pair of skinwalkers back there who are lapping at their drinks, and..." She pulls up a phone and sets it to video. Pointing it in the direction of a man drinking alone. "Just as I thought. Shifter. Even if I had my full arsenal here I couldn't handle everyone. I am content to be good." She smiles. Then back to harry in her own sickeningly sweet tone. "Had I not killed him in the first place I'd be dead. He'd likely break out of your binds and we'd be staring down the barrel of a Zombie apocalypse while I would be a worm buffet. My methods may be rash at times but I do think things through. Anyway, the problem is solved. We will help out. Vamps are nice for blowing off steam and getting a good work out. Those suckers are fast and strong but nothing says fun like staking and head chopping." Kent raises one hand to lightly massage his right temple with just two fingers. "Indeed, Mister Dresden, I should hope so." He glances to Victoria, pale blue eyes searching, and then lowers his hand, relaxing his posture again. "Do bear in mind, miss, that being a supernatural creature is neither a crime nor justification for being hunted." Nothing changes in those eyes, though by all dramatic rights they should have flickered dramatically or something of that sort. "It would be most ill-FATED to do so, if I may say." He rises from his place, seeming to have gathered that Harry is in conference, and offers a polite nod. "I wish you well in your task. Please inform me if any... of my more conventional aid might be of use." Harry Dresden nods "I most certainly will, thank you for your time, I've given you one of my cards haven't I?" he asks reaching into an inside pocket to retrieve on of his business cards to offer it to Kent. "I'm actually working on a project that might interest you, maybe we can talk about it at some point. " he offers as well in farewell before ht turns back to Victoria to finish the meeting.. Victoria Cunning glances to Kent and smiles at him. "Let me put it this way Sir. I honestly don't care if a person is a supernatural being. As long as they aren't hurting me or anyone else, That is just peachy. It's when people start getting killed off that I tend to get a little testy. I do what I do to keep people safe. It's not a crime to be a supernatural entity. It is one to butcher communities. It is one to raise the dead and attempt to start a zombie apocalypse. Someone has to stand up for those that can't. That is why I do this." She states very resolute. She honestly believes what she is doing is right. Kent turns as he reaches the door to meets Victoria's answer with a smile. Taking his hat from the rack, he offers her a polite nod and says, "Then, Ms. Cunning, I am pleased to note we are not at odds on that point. I wish you well in your task, as regulating supernatural crime serves the public good." He shrugs into his long, dark coat and puts on his hat, then touches one finger to the brim. "Good evening to you, dear lady. Mister Dresden." And with that, Kent Nelson steps out through the doors of the Oblivion, not vanishing in a pulse of magic, but simply out onto the street beyond. Victoria Cunning smiles and gives a little bow, "It's been a pleasure." She stands, finishes her drink and heads out herself. Category:Log